


Holy Match-rimony

by ShamelessRavenclaw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Matchmaking, but hes single, hoping to world build a lot, hyungwon is a grump, its cute, minhyuk is sunshine boy, minhyuk owns a matchmaking company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessRavenclaw/pseuds/ShamelessRavenclaw
Summary: Chae Hyungwon, overworked, grumpy, and always a little frazzled crosses paths with Lee Minhyuk, sunshine personified and certified matchmaker.How will their stories change when they collide?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Daily Motions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to the first chapter of a journey I am embarking on. Comments/kudos/etc. always welcome!

Hyungwon was tired, he was really good at his job but doing the same thing over and over without ever being recognized or appreciated starts to wear you thin. His friends have tried to convince him to stop with the long hours of overtime, staring holes into the computer screen before him. All to no avail because he convinced himself that the harder he worked more would come from this mediocre office job. His friends like to call it “burnout” or whatever. The work wasn’t even hard for him how could it possibly be burnout, how stupid. 

Speaking of the devil duo, One of them, his tiny friend that reminds him of a hamster spoke up while snapping his fingers in front of the taller man's face. “Dude I have been trying to talk to you for like two minutes straight. Wonho and I are gonna go grab lunch down the street did you wanna come along?” The aforementioned Wonho was the other half of the devil duo but if you asked him- Hamster Kihyun took care of the devil part himself. Wonho was a big guy with a sweet attitude, always ready to find the silver lining in most situations and also always ready to find the nearest food source. 

Kihyun already seemed to know what the response would be and started to gather his things. “Ah sorry- not today I might as well finish this report I started.” A scoff was heard behind him. “Man Hyungwon it’s YOUR lunchtime you know what that means right? You get up, take a break, eat some good food, have you heard of it?” Hyungwon managed to crack the whisper of a smile. “Yeah yeah get out of here you mongrel” While hiding a smirk behind the back of his hand. Wonho always let Hyungwon tease him more than a dongsaeng would normally get away with. Hyungwon thinks it's because Wonho pities him but he tries not to dwell on it much. He watches the retreating backs of his fellow colleagues with a weird mix of regret and loneliness pulling at his gut. 

Leaning back in his far too stiff office chair Hyungwon wonders. He pictures a life where he has someone to come home to, unwind after a long day with naps on the couch and cheesy movies to make fun of. It might sound a bit cliché but Hyungwon thinks it would be nice to have someone fix his tie before work. Wishing him a good day with a kiss on his cheek shrouding him with the love he so secretly desires. Men like Hyungwon shouldn’t dream of a love like that though, instead he should dream of his impending deadlines and mountains of paperwork waiting for him, his long fingers that are bound to get paper cuts with no one to kiss them better. That sounds more realistic Hyungwon thinks, the bitter taste of reality sure stings. 

Off in another area of the city there’s a man, fair too cheery for a Monday and awfully single for someone who created a matching making business. In contrast, Minhyuk loved his job, there is nothing he’d rather do then see the blinding smiles of his clients when they come back reporting that their date went spectacularly and that they never knew there really could be someone fit just for them. Minhyuk would tell you that he didn’t mind being single, his job was enough emotional fulfillment for him, it really was. When he was alone though, soaking in the warm water of a bubble bath made for one he would think on it. Wonder what it felt like to have that spark, someone to fall asleep in his arms, someone he could wake up and make pancakes for with no rhyme or reason behind it. He wouldn’t dare tell anyone but sometimes he thought, there was something missing in his corner of the universe. 

Buried underneath piles of applications he needed to go through Minhyuk was startled out of his concentration by the slamming of a door. “Honey I'm home~ no wait- IM honey and this is not my house it’s your office.” A giggle couldn’t help but escape from Minhyuk’s lips. “Hello honeybee how are you today, where is Kyunie?” At the mention of the said honeybee’s boyfriend, he perked up. “Kyunie is at home I think he had a new track that he wanted to work on, apparently he dreamed up some good stuff and he didn’t want to forget everything. So, I came here to bother the only other man in my life: you!” A fond sight Jooheon was. “Too true honeybee too true, but I’m doing great! I have a couple new clients that I am working on finding matches for and then I think I’ll go home and order something in for dinner.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes were scrunched up into a dazzling smile so he didn’t notice the slight disappointment in the face of his best friend. “Minhyukie-Hyung that’s so boring you need to go out and meet someone, did you forget what it feels like to go on a date?” A dismissive wave of a hand is all the other managed to get out of him. “Come on, since you're here might as well be useful, can you help me sort these applications to find- uhh let’s see, how did they word it ‘a humble but beautiful girl under the height of 162cm’ yes that’s exactly what they said” A surprised laugh came from the shorter male. “Okay hyung I’m gonna ignore how weirdly specific that is, let’s get looking!” 

When he thinks about it, Minhyuk almost couldn’t believe his business was doing so well. Back in college it seemed like a childish dream after he paired Jooheon and Changkyun up at lunch one day knowing they would hit it off. He watched them go from fast friends to doe eyed lovers in a matter of months. They were the ones who convinced Minhyuk he was made for bringing people together despite him thinking it was just a fluke backed up by good intuition. Five years later he now has “Holy Match-rimony" his own business he has built from the ground up. At first it wasn’t easy because hardly anyone was supportive of his outlandish idea for a company besides Jooheon and Changkyun. His parents thought he was naïve, childish, and fooled by love which never made any sense to Minhyuk because he told them he was never in love with anyone. 

After racking up a solid clientele with raving reviews of Minhyuk’s “love magic” as people adapted to calling it, he has files upon files of people waiting to be matched so it’s a little easier. Plus, it’s kind of fun- it feels a lot like snooping around only with permission. He gets people with crazy high standards while also encountering people who just beg for anyone. Only every now and then he lets himself wonder where his match was. Maybe they were in a loving relationship already with no need for someone like him or on the other side of the world having no clue his business existed. Wherever they were, Minhyuk smiled for them.


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon goes to meet his maker, his... matchmaker.

All it took was one look at the hesitant face Kihyun was making combined with a quiet “Listen Hyungwon...” as he walked into the tiny office space for Hyungwon to know that he was about to get horrible, horrible news. This was immediately confirmed by the shorter man moments later.   
Hyungwon was fuming, Kihyun was stupid, so stupid and tiny and the worst friend in the entire world. How could he be so cruel as to make an appointment for Hyungwon to go see a matchmaker- yes, a matchmaker. What was this; Harry Potter?! 

This is probably by far the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to Hyungwon. This surely surpasses that time Wonho walked in on him crying while stuffing a scone in his mouth at his desk at 7am. Even more embarrassing than when he walked in on Wonho doing something- whatever that was with Kihyun. Apparently, they were just “cuddling” but Wonho has never been a very good liar. 

Despite the many attempts to get Kihyun to cancel the appointment, the Hamster friend refused, saying something along the lines of “You need this, you’re lonely whether you admit it or not blah blah blah” Hyungwon stopped listening after the first round of motherly nagging. He knew that his friend had good intentions but if he was being honest this was the last thing he wanted to do. 

He was doing just fine alone; he had his routines. He’d come home to his cardboard box of a studio apartment that was drowned in the dark blanket of the night, quiet except for the occasional whirring of his AC. He’d heat up whatever oddities were in his poor excuse of a fridge, eating slowly before shedding off his work clothes to scrub off the mundane events from the day in a blistering hot shower. Then, he would just barely bring himself to slap some moisturizer on his body before flopping down in an exhausted defeat and drift off to dreamland. Before starting the whole process over again the next day.   
Normally Hyungwon likes Saturdays. They're great, he has no need for alarms and can sleep his entire morning away with no one to tell him otherwise. This Saturday however, is significantly less great. The piercing siren of Kihyun’s ringtone starts to go off way too early and his phone somehow managed to get buried in his blankets after he attempted to watch YouTube before bed, nothing keeping his attention. 

He has five missed calls from Kihyun followed by many texts all with the same sentiment of “Don’t forget your appointment, you’ve got this!” a puff of air escapes Hyungwon’s lips. Yesterday both of his friends made sure to remind him to be honest, be himself, but not too much of himself because he can come off cold as ice, but damn it let him be like Elsa! 

Hyungwon stays in bed for a little longer before dragging his heavy, sleep riddled body to get ready. He doesn’t know anything about this apparent “matchmaker” he’s supposed to see, Kihyun only said “He’s good Won, really.” when he inquired. He imagines an old man in colorful robes surrounded by herbs and tapestries. What else is he supposed to think of when you hear the word matchmaker as a profession? 

Before he knows it Hyungwon is grabbing his keys and heading off to meet the mysterious matchmaker. When he gets to the address Kihyun gave him Hyungwon is confronted by an oddly- normal looking building placed strangely in an alcove of an alley. Stomping down his nerves before he books it back to his car Hyungwon grabs the cold steel handle and enters the establishment. 

Despite the odd placement the inside is surprisingly warm, and an inviting atmosphere crawls its way up Hyungwon’s arms and a sweet aroma of vanilla reaches his nose. He calls out a hello having not seen anyone bustling around yet. Just then he hears a faint “I’m coming!” from a nearby hallway. Fiddling with his nervous fingers Hyungwon glances up to undoubtedly the prettiest boy he has ever seen. What the hell. Why is he so pretty!? Hyungwon was expecting some wrinkly weirdo not the literal personification of sunshine. He chokes on his own surprised gasp, leaning over coughing hysterically. 

“Woah you okay there? I’m assuming you are Hyungwon, yes?” He manages a meek nod after collecting himself. He didn’t think it was possible but the sandy blonde boy beams even brighter beckoning him to what Hyungwon presumes must be his office. They turn down far too many corners until finally, they arrive at a door covered with hand-painted roses with intricate vines swirling around the empty spaces. As they walk in the matchmaker gestures around the room telling Hyungwon to sit where he felt comfortable. He vaguely thought about how much this seemed like a therapy session, another unfortunate thing Kihyun got him to do once.   
He decided on settling down at the most normal looking chair that was across from a large oak desk littered with notes, papers, and personal things here and there. The matchmaker did not seem surprised at his choice giving a pearly smile while on the way to sit behind the desk. “Nice to meet you Hyungwon, if I recall correctly a friend of yours made this appointment for you?” He nodded. “Great! I can assure you this is a pretty easy process; all you need to do is talk to me about yourself a bit and also share what you hope to gain. Although, if you do not want to be here, I cannot force you.” 

Hyungwon really did take a moment to think, he came here for his friends not because it was his idea but maybe he should just stay and see where this takes him. “I’m sorry if I came off as uncooperative, my friends warned me I have a habit of doing that. True, it wasn’t my idea but I think I'd like to stay, I think my friends might be right in saying I need to put myself out there more.” 

Maybe Hyungwon was just imagining it but he swore he caught a relieved smile appear on the matchmaker's face. “Oh, I just realized I have no idea what your name is or is it a secret because it’ll ruin your magic or something?” A proud smile etched itself on Hyungwon’s face after hearing the giggle that came from the sandy blonde. “No, it’s no secret, I just don’t mention it unless I'm asked, a habit I picked up from having so many clients. You can call me Minhyuk. Can you go ahead and start sharing a few things with me?” 

This is where Hyungwon panics, he has no clue if he has anything interesting enough to share. Deciding to just wing it he starts speaking. “Okay um- My name is Chae Hyungwon, 27 years old from Gwangju and I’m a Marketing & Research Manager for Starship Inc. I have two close friends that are also my coworkers, I enjoy sleeping, eating shrimps, and morning coffee. As you know my friend Kihyun set this up for me because he thinks I work too hard and am lonely. That’s all I can think of that’s important.” 

“Do you think your friend is right? Do you feel like you work too hard and are lonely?”   
Hyungwon couldn’t help but give a lighthearted scoff “I must really be getting my money's worth if this also doubles as a therapy session. Are you going to ask about my childhood trauma next?” Hyungwon wasn’t expecting the loud, carefree laugh the other let bubble out from within him. Hyungwon swears this boy just gets prettier to him even if the sunshine boy did just snort. 

“Honestly I think I can fill in the gaps enough just from this first conversation. You don’t need to share anything else unless you end up hating the date I send you on. It would be nice to know what you’d look for ideally in a partner, Hyungwon.” 

“I never really imagined my ideal partner; I think I just got caught up in the idea that I didn’t have time for love. I guess if I had to put words to it, I’d like someone outgoing, that way they can get me out of bed at 1pm when I don’t want to. My friends always wish I had someone to convince me to go to their hangouts after work too. Someone who also enjoys and has a passion for their job because that’s such a big part of my life I don’t want to fight over me being focused on my work you know? Lastly, I think it would be cool if they had a super different career from me or if they were artsier than me as I do enjoy learning new things- so yeah” Hyungwon awkwardly cleared his throat because Minhyuk was just- staring at him. 

Minhyuk was going to die. Yep, he was ready to write his will and send himself flying off of the tallest building. How dare this handsome, tall, model man clumsily trips his way into his workplace and steal his heart! This must be the cruelest of fates to have Minhyuk’s ideal type sitting in front of him waiting to be sent off to someone else. 

Swallowing down the weird feeling in his stomach Minhyuk told himself to be a respectable business owner. “Ah that’s perfect Hyungwon thank you, I can take the day to go through our database to find a good match for you. Can I have some way to contact you for your date information?”   
The two finished up their meeting and Hyungwon left Minhyuk his phone number after thanking him. If he looked sad after saying goodbye Minhyuk surely didn’t notice, too wrapped up in a strange heavy feeling deep in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sorry it took me awhile to update I haven't been feeling my best. I really hope you like this chapter as I have everything mapped out for how I want it to go. I kind of wish they messed around more but I want this to be a pretty realistic story. Are you excited for the next chapter? I can try and have it up within a week if I get good feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow the first chapter is over... please let me know what your thoughts were! I think this is going to become my baby so be nice please :)


End file.
